A World of Her Own
by Attack of a Bookworm
Summary: Molly Jacobson (nee Hooper) is on her honeymoon with her new husband in 2016 when she is suddenly transported to Victorian London in 1886. There she meets the detective Sherlock Holmes and is thrust into this never ending game of murder. Sherlock/Outlander AU
The year was 2016 and Molly Jacobson (nee Hopper) had just concluded one of the longest, yet happiest day of her life. She had just gotten married to her beautiful new husband Thomas Jacobson. Molly and Tom both hurried into the car that was waiting to take the pair off to their honeymoon in the English countryside. All their friends and family were waving to the newly wed couple and wishing the pair good luck with their new life. They waved back until the church and the crowd of people were out of sight.

Molly was a pathologist at Bart's hospital in London. She had been working there for close to six years now. Molly loved any job that had to do with the sciences, however with being a pathologist she was able to, on occasion, help the police with certain crimes. Which meant that she was able to prevent more people from ending up on her table and catch the bad guys. Molly would have joined the police force if she hadn't had such a love for science and working by herself most times.

Her husband Tom was a history professor in a university just outside of London,he had to get up very early in the mornings in order to get to class on time. Tom has told Molly on multiple occasions that the reason he loved history so much was that it transported you somewhere else and he allowed himself to escape into a different time to see inside the lives of such important people. Molly could never see the importance to history, they were people who have been dead for hundreds of years anyways so why did it matter.

The first time Molly had seen Tom was when she was walking past the reception desk on her way to get some lunch as she had yet to eat at all that day. At that moment Molly had only seen the back of his head. His hair was a dark brown colour that was cut short in the back and on the sides,, but he had a mop of curly hair on the top of his head. He also had a long slender neck and wide shoulders. From what Molly could see he was quite handsome in her opinion. Molly smiled to herself as she thought of this lanky, floppy haired man when she was in line to get her lunch, thinking that she would probably never see this man again. However, when Molly was halfway through her sandwich a lanky man with floppy hair sat down across from her. She looked up mid chew and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had a round face with a giant grin that revealed perfectly straight white teeth and dark brown eyes that Molly could imagine getting lost in them. They introduced themselves to each other and Molly soon found out that Tom was at the hospital because a clumsy student had dropped a pile of heavy books on one of his hands and broke two of his fingers.

Once Molly's break was over and she had to go back down to the morgue for work Tom had asked to see her again. They decided that they would meet up at a small pub that wasn't too far from the hospital for drinks. After that day they went on a few more dates before they decided to start dating. Then before they knew what happened they had been together for three years. Tom asked Molly to marry him on a small hill on the campus of the university that Tom worked at, as the couple had spent many hours there talking about everything and nothing, along with having quite a number of picnic lunches or picnic dinners. Molly was ecstatic,and so was Tom. The engagement lasted nine months as it didn't take long for them to plan the small ceremony that they both wanted.

When they were on the two hour drive to the countryside cabin that Tom had rented for the week, Molly took out the pins that were holding her chestnut hair up in an elegant bun that seemed to curl in an around itself, her hair fell down the back of her shoulders in graceful curls. When Molly's hair was straight it reached an inch or two above her waist. Tom loved playing with her long hair, he loved running his fingers through the long curtain of silk when he kissed her, or braiding it when the two were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Molly rolled down the window on the passenger side of the car and turned to grin at Tom as her hair started to fly all around the front seat of the car. "I'm glad that's all over now" She laughed before sticking her arm out of the window so that she could feel the wind and sun warm her arm as they drove by the fresh green grass that rolled through the English countryside.

"Any why is that" Tom chuckled, "I thought you wanted to be married to me'

"I do, and I loved the wedding but this way I get to keep you all to myself with no noisy family members wondering if we've snuck off to have sex if we're not seen in the room together." Molly trailed her fingers up and down one of Tom's arms, which had a steel grip on the steering wheel. He didn't dare glance down at his wife who was then kissing her way up to his neck. Molly knew what she was trying to do, and she knew that tom knew as well that she was trying to distract him from the road in front of him.

"Well we didn't have sex at the wedding but I'm certain the moment we get into the cabin I'll take extra care in helping you out of your laces" Tom spared a quick glance over to Molly in order to give her a wink that he knew would make her weak in the knees.

Molly pouted at him as she kept her hold on his arm, "I'm not sure if I can wait until we get to the cabin"

"I'm afraid you'll have to darling because I'm not stopping until we get there." he laughed as he had always been amused at how eager Molly was to get into bed with him. "Trust me it'll be worth the wait" tom said when he saw that Molly was still pouting out of the corner of his eye.

That got a better response out of her as she slowly broke into a giant grin. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sex is always better after waiting."

During the first part of the ride to the cabin the couple started to plan their first week together as husband and wife. The cabin resided near a small lake and therefore it was essential that they went canoeing sometime during their week, however Molly disagreed as she had a fear of water from when she almost drowned as a kid. Molly knew that she wanted to take at all the plants and see which ones had any medical properties. Both Tom and Molly agreed that they wanted to take a trip down to the small town that wasn't too far from the cabin and learn as much as they could from the surrounding area as they could. After they had a rough idea of what they both wanted to do, which included a substantial amount of sex, the rest of the ride had Molly constantly throwing her head back in laughter and had her clutching her sides from the jokes that Tom kept telling her. molly was sure that in this moment, this first drive with her new husband, was the happiest that she had ever been. she doubted that there would ever be a better moment than this.

When they finally arrived at the cabin it was just starting to get dark, which meant loads of time for the two of them to have the fun they wanted and to just simply rest and enjoy each others company as husband and wife, in silence. The cabin was fairly small, smaller than expected, but they didn't need much space when it was just the two of them. Tom stopped the car not far from the front door so that he could carry out the centuries old tradition. As Molly looked out the window, trying to see the surrounding area of where they would spend the next week together. She couldn't see much as it was dark, but she could make out the trees that seemed to encircle them leaving only the path behind free from the giant plants.

Tom got out of the car and walked to the other side to open Molly's door. He held out his hand so that he could help her get out as he assumed that it would be difficult with her dress. the moment that Molly was standing upright, her feet were swept out from under her. Molly let out a shrill squeal of excitement as Tom carried her up the stairs and to the front door. She laughed at him when he struggled to get the keys of of his pocket and unlock the door. "Need some help with that husband." Molly loved the sound of the word that came from her lips. She simply couldn't believe that she was actually married to the man of her dreams.

"Nope" He grunted as he shifted Molly to one arm, Tom didn't look like it but he was surprisingly strong. "I've got it don't worry your pretty little head" He shuffled around for a few more moments before, "A ha! Got them" Finally, with little more effort Tom put the key in the lock and turned. The door swung open and he shifted Molly so that she was settled on both of his arms. The whole while Molly was watching Tom struggle with a giant smile on her face. When he crossed the threshold into the cabin Tom spun Molly around, making her shriek in delight before he set her gently on her feet.

They both looked in each other's eyes for only a moment before their lips were locked together in a passionate furry. Piece by piece clothing came off and was spread across the floor and down the hall as they made their way towards the main bedroom. When the bedroom closed with a loud slam, Tom parted from Molly and smiled as he looked into her eyes. He held her face between his hands and placed a gentle kiss upon her nose, "I love you so much Molly Jacobson"

"I love you too"

 **AN: So this is my first multi-chapter fan fiction and I don't have a firm outline of what I'm doing or have any idea how often I would be updating. I just know that you should expect slow updates at first until I get used to the whole writing and then updating thing. So I hope you enjoyed. -Attack of a Bookworm**


End file.
